dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Giga Pudding
Giga Pudding, usually addressed as Giga for short, is one of the characters from the "Dessert Anime" series. Giga Pudding belongs to the category of industrially-made desserts, due to being based off of the Giga Pudding brand. She was created by Tumblr user kouka-koula, and has an ask blog on tumblr. Appearance Giga Pudding has the appearance of a grade schooler. Her eyes are an amber colour, while her hair, worn in pigtails, is a dusky brown with golden tips (that her creator usually forgets to add when drawing). Her pale skin is cold to the touch. She sports a sailor school uniform, coloured mainly dark brown and a light yellow. Her puffy hat, which has the same colour scheme, has the outline of a plate of pudding stiched to the left. What is under the hat is a mystery. (No one has asked her about it, yet.) Personality Not only does she look like a kid - she also acts like one. Giga is described as noisy, forceful, and fidgety, which is basically your average brat. However, she has knowledge about subjects beyond her age, including sexual and philosophical topics. She has an exceptional memory when coming across things that catch her full attention and interest, such as embarrassing facts about other desserts. A feature that stands out is that she jiggles not unlike a pudding when touched. Giga will not fail to jiggle even if it is against her will, which is part of the reason for her aversion to being touched. She gives off an impression of getting angry easily due to this, but her anger fades away quickly and she commonly forgets her anger a couple of minutes later. She is quite emotional, but forgets emotions rather easily. Along with physical affection, Giga is also quite awkward with verbal affection, as well. Due to this, interactions with her are often not gentle and she has a tendency to tease everyone until she finds comfort in being affectionate with someone, which takes a long time. An example of a dessert who has reached this level of friendship with her is Raspberry Donut-kun. Giga is actually quite distant when it comes to humans. Her behaviour shifts to an almost mechanical-like brightness. She has a strong sense of duty when it comes to her purpose as a dessert - to have people enjoy her. History Giga Pudding is a simple product that can be found on shelves of a grocery store, therefore, she has no memorable story nor bond with a baker or customer. She feels no special connection to any human, which is the reason why she has no human name. Giga was created along with her inverted self at Takara Tomy, a Japanese toy company. However, as she was created after her inverted self, this would imply that Giga is actually the inverted dessert, as her other self is the true original. The reason why it appeared to be the other way around has yet to be revealed. Relationships Caramel Pudding Giga's older sibling. The two are quite different in personality, but she adores her quiet and gentle sister, and is quick to jump to her defense. However, she seems to have a slight inferiority complex when it comes to her. Nutella Crepe These two have been friends for quite a while. Cres is the first homemade dessert that Giga came into contact with, and her first dessert friend. Cres often pokes Giga, causing her to both jiggle and get miffed. However, this anger is quick to fade away. These two are quite close. Flan They had quite the odd start to their friendship, as Giga mistook him for pudding. He retaliates by nicknaming her "Missus Giggle", and the two are quite the mischievous duo. She sees him as a weird dessert who's way too kind for his own good, and calls him an idiot from time to time. However, recently, Giga has been hinted to developing feelings towards him... Salmon Roll Frienemies. They bicker like toddlers on a playground, but Salmon is one of the only ones who can actually touch Giga without her getting angry. She still pretends to get angry for the sake of frienemyship. They have a relationship in which he could punch her in the face and she still wouldn't get too angry. She likes the excitement he brings when they meet, and tries to slip him up at every opportunity possible. Raspberry Donut-kun Ras is like an older brother to Giga. She often gets protective over him, chiding him whenever he gets into one of his little dangerous adventures. She likes to be close to him, as he is one of the few desserts that she is comfortable with in physical affection. Oreo Cheesecake Giga loves to bother and embarrass Reo, prodding him for interesting reactions. She sees helping to push his relation to Reese as a kind of duty, and tends act very nosy to get him to admit his true feelings. When not asking him nosy questions, however, she is spreading embarrassing rumours about him (that are usually not true). Halo Halo Giga considers Halo as a frienemy, although not at the same level as Salmon. Giga loves to make fun of him and make him cry, but there's slightly more 'friend' than 'enemy' in their frienemyship. Saffranspannkaka (Saffron Pancake) Giga adores Saffron very much, affectionately labelling him as her mother. (Jokingly, of course. He's not her real mother.) The two often plot together against Death, their mortal enemy. Saffron is another one of those few desserts who can touch Giga without invoking her anger. Death by Caramel Bars He was originally labelled as her mortal enemy due to his relationship to Saffron. Giga often liked to provoke him, although this sometimes led to her demise. However, lately, the two have been less aggressive towards each other, as she begins to discover that the brownie is not all about murder. Chocolate Flan (Giga Pudding is still open for relations, so feel free to send her a message !) Trivia *She shows up among the teenage desserts quite a bit after getting angry at the neighbourhood kids for poking her. She also leaves school quite often due to this reason, which is the main cause for her low grades. *She doesn't like cars. *When she touches someone and wills it, they have the ability to jiggle just like her. *She has a yellow poncho which she can wear for the "maximum pudding effect". *She is terrible with compliments. *She also jiggles when she is either happy or mad. *Her creator chose to create her immediately due to her love of Giga Pudding when it was quite popular in 2010. She has a beta design made back then which is quite similar to her design at the moment, with a few variations on hair style and colour. Category:Characters Category:Other